Lo que cae, lo que se destruye y lo que queda
by yupiyo
Summary: Es fácil que las cosas caigan y es fácil que las cosas se destruyan. Lo que queda en tus manos seguirá ahí hasta que decidas tomar una de las opciones anteriores. Lo que busca Takeru no es ninguna de estas tres, lo que quiere Takeru es algo que llegue al cielo (para Nats28 por su cumpleaños).


_"La felicidad que compartimos no es eterna_

 _pero aún así quiero cuidarte siempre"_

 _Katomoi, Chara_

* * *

 **Lo que cae**

Día a día los cuadernos de Takeru se iban desojando, y día a día más aviones de papel salían volando por la ventana para finalmente caer en la acera de en frente.

Iban diez, veinte, tal vez treinta aviones que se quedarían esperando sobre el asfalto hasta ser llevados por el viento o alguna bolsa de basura. Daba lo mismo quien fuera; no pondría atención a la cantidad de sentimientos que el pequeño de ocho había depositado en esos aviones.

Takeru seguía sin rendirse, lanzando más y más aviones por la ventana con la esperanza de que alguno siguiera su rumbo hasta el cielo sin caerse. Pero ninguno lo consiguió, haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran a la par de los aviones.

 ** _Lo que se destruye_**

Un par de días después, cuando Takeru vio una burbuja ascender al otro lado de su ventana, decidió que él también quería intentarlo. Se dedicó a examinar cada rincón de su pieza en busca de algún burbujero, hasta que finalmente encontró uno entre todos sus juguetes.

" _Detergente y agua_ " le repetía su hermano cada vez que él quería comprar uno nuevo. Yamato no paraba de decirle que eso no era necesario, que podía llenar el que ya tenía. Aquel día Takeru decidió hacerlo a su manera, especialmente porque no tenía de donde sacar un burbujero nuevo.

Partió a la cocina para preparar la mezcla, intentó hacerlo tal y como su hermano lo había enseñado, de forma que no quedara ni muy espeso ni muy líquido. Posteriormente volvió a la ventana. Se preguntó si, a diferencia de los aviones de papel, las burbujas lograrían seguir su camino hacia el cielo sin caer al asfalto. Con esa pregunta en mente Takeru comenzó a formar su primera burbuja, la cual se reventó antes de siquiera abandonar el palo plástico del que se sujetaba.

Sin embargo él no dejó de intentar. Cientos de burbujas salieron de su ventana aquella tarde. Algunas no alcanzaban a navegar la suave brisa de primavera, mientras que otras lograron llegar varios metros por sobre el marco de la ventana. Pero ninguna ascendió lo suficiente como para alcanzar el cielo, y si no llegaban hasta el cielo no valían nada, puesto que a él no le servían si no llegaban hasta él.

 ** _Lo que queda_**

Tal vez ya era hora de dejar de pretender que alguno de sus intentos funcionaría. Nada que el tirara por su ventana alcanzaría el cielo; no importaba si eran burbujas, aviones o lágrimas.

Aquella noche Takeru salió de su pieza con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. No quería salir a dar una vuelta y no quería coger un vaso de agua, lo que quería era simplemente sentarse en la pieza de Yamato y mirar el techo. Pero el reflejo de la luna sobre la armónica de su hermano le dio una idea diferente, y una vez más decidió pararse junto a la ventana.

Alguna vez Yamato le había enseñado a tocar la armónica, una sencilla canción francesa conocida como "Fray Jacobo". Hizo el esfuerzo por recordar sus instrucciones, por recordar las palabras que le dedicó aquella tarde y ponerse a tocar. Las primeras notas salieron irregulares y desafinadas, él nunca entendió como Yamato podía mantenerlas tan melódicas.

Los aviones de papel caían, las burbujas explotaban, el sonido de la armónica se desvanecería antes de llegar al a Takeru no le importaba que el sonido llegara al cielo, él solo quería que llegara a su hermano. Él estaba tocando _su_ canción con _su_ armónica, ¿por qué no habría de poder oírla?

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Takeru mientras los sollozos interrumpían su interpretación. Finalmente se le acabo el aire y la armónica se silenció.

Ahí donde hace poco sonaba una alegre canción infantil no quedaba nada más que un niño llorando, rogándole al cielo estrellado que su hermano hubiera escuchado lo que el tocó y hubiera entendido su mensaje.

La luna se mantuvo quieta y Yamato no lo abrazó, tampoco susurró a su oído ni entró a la habitación. Yamato no estaba ahí y jamás lo volvería a estar. Pero cuando aquella estrella surcó las nubes Takeru se preguntó si tal vez Yamato le estaba enviando una respuesta.

* * *

 **Primero que nada quiero disculparme por escribr un género triste para algo alegre como un cumpleaños, pero de verdad quería hacer un regalo y no tenía ideas.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado de todos modos, ¡Feliz cumple Nats!**


End file.
